Pack Hara
Pack Hara is a main character of the American television series Wrecked. He was a sports agent at United Artists Agency, and he learned his skills from Greta Liebowitz. Before The Crash Before the crash, Pack was a sports agent. He accompanied Greta Liebowitz to a meeting with the basketball star, Chris Bosh and presented him with a samurai sword. It was revealed that after the crash, Chris Bosh accidently killed himself by slashing himself in the throat with the samurai sword and Greta Liebowitz was serving time in prison for giving Bosh a fake samurai sword. On The Island After the crash, Pack, Danny and Owen O'Connor watch in awe as Liam almost singlehandedly saves all the injured survivors. After realising that Owen didn't have training to deal with the crash, Liam sends Owen, Pack and Danny away to help with the injured survivors. Pack rushes to help Steve, who's legs are trapped underneath the wing of the plane. He manages to save Steve, although Steve was confined to crutches for the next few weeks. 3 days after the crash, the survivors have realised that help may not be on it's way. Pack and Owen tell Danny that Liam should be the island's leader after Danny suggests that they need to stand up to the plate. Liam calls for a meeting, which he announces that help is probably not on it's way. He announces a plan to search for the fuselage to try and find a transmitter. After Danny tells Liam and he and Owen are going to go with Liam, and be co-leaders, Pack also says he is going. The next day, Liam leads the team, including Pack, towards the inland wreckage, and are now joined by Emma and Florence. Pack excitedly tells Owen and Danny that he believes Liam is the man responsible for shooting Osama Bin Laden. Pack was present as Liam pulled the cord to the plane's life raft, which then flings him against the tree holding the plane. Pack and the others watch in horror as the plane falls out of the tree and lands on Liam, killing him. (All Is Not Lost) Upon returning to the camp, Pack is shot mistakenly by Danny whilst running away from his visions of Jerry. When quizzed about why he was running and screaming like a maniac by Steve and Owen, Pack refuses to admit that he was, instead insisting that Owen and Danny are making the story up. It is then decided that Danny's fate would be decided in a court. Karen announces that she will represent Pack. During the trial, Pack is quizzed by Owen, but refuses to admit the truth. Having eaten a part of Jerry, Jerry's vision continues to haunt him, including during the trial. After the jury is unable to come to a decision, Steve decides that Danny is guilty of shooting Pack and should serve 3 weeks in the pit and that Owen was to join him. They instead decide to banish themselves. (The Trial) Pack is having another conversation with the vision of Jerry when he is interrupted by Steve, who says he found something that he needs to talk to Pack about. Pack thinks Steve is talking about Jerry and admits that he ate part of him but isn't a cannibal. A confused Steve says he found Pack's Xanax. Steve promises Pack that he won't say anything about Jerry. When Florence is sentenced to the pit after trying to steal supplies to save Emma, Pack is placed on watch. Florence and Todd discuss a plan to escape the pit but Pack keeps telling them that he can every word they say as the pit is like an amplifier. Corey knocks Pack unconscious and helps Florence and Todd escape. (The Adventures of Beth and Lamar) After The Barracuda orders the crash survivors to move to a different part of the beach, her crew party on into the early hours of the next day. When the survivors being to suffer from sleep deprivation, Pack decides to take matters into his own hands and goes to speak with The Barracuda, but ends up losing his watch and all of the survivors' possessions in the process. Karen notices that all the partying is scaring away the boar. Pack decides to attempt another chat with the pirates, this time taking Todd's golf clubs with him. He tells the pirates that they were once used by Tiger Woods, which initially impresses them, but when he says he is close friends with Chris Bosh, they call foul and reveal that Chris Bosh accidentally killed himself with a samurai sword, much to Pack's horror. The pirates call Pack a liar, and say they don't like liars, but Pack decides to stand up for himself and throws his glasses onto the floor, which impresses the Barracuda. She agrees to turn down the music and gives the survivors two buckets of beer. When asked what he did with his glasses, Pack says he threw them into the ocean as he "won't be needing those anymore", much to the confusion of Owen, Danny and Steve. (Poison) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main characters